


The A Team

by JaciSerigala



Series: GrayTear Drabbles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: "it's too cold outside, for angels to die."





	The A Team

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Dragons Arc

“it’s too cold outside, for angels to die.”

Everyday, the wind would whisper her a song. Some days it was sad, other days it was bold, and other days were quiet, but it was always there. Despite the ever present bitter cold in her heart, that sound and harsh brush or air was another constant in her life. It felt like he was sending a lullaby just for her, and that made it easier to continue.

Even after she had given it away, and the wind became more melancholy, the songs still came. They still greeted her when she awoke, and they still gently delivered her to her dreams. Though fate had been oh, so cruel with them, though they had only been family for what felt like a few months to him and a few years to her, that music that followed her like the cloud that escaped with her exhales, she had to let it be enough. Even though her heart yearned for more, yearned for him, fate still wrenched them apart. Sometimes they were only just out of reach, but not out of sight, sometimes fate would steal them away from each other and darkness was the only thing either could both see.

On the day when her roses came, and her breath grew short, the songs stopped all together. As she gave the world her final condolences, and her heartbeat whispered its last three words to his, the wind didn’t blow. It didn’t sing. It simply cried and howled for her departure. Calling out its song, hoping that she would hear, but knowing that she couldn’t. He stopped singing to her, and instead sang for her memory. Some days his songs were bold, other days they were almost silent, but most days, they were heart broken.


End file.
